The present invention relates to an impact recovery delineation system comprised of a pneumatic delineator post, a vented signage panel and a fixed or portable base system which facilitates pivoting from a normally aligned, upright position to a substantially horizontal position upon being impacted by a moving object such as an automotive vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to a self-uprighting, pneumatic delineator post, vented panel and base system constructed with unique load cell elements designed to reduce the impact force required to pivot the post on impact and to speed the return of the post to its upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,046 teaches the current state of the art for such devices. However, certain problems still exist with existing posts, and specifically those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,046, which the present invention seeks to overcome. The improvements of the present system allow for greater post survival rates upon repeated impact at a wide range of vehicular speeds with minimal damage to the impacting vehicle.
Delineator posts for marking travel ways and identifying the existence of hazardous objects are typically constructed of lengths of formed metal sheet material or bar stock which are concreted or otherwise fixed to the ground or to other stationary objects. Recently high impact plastics or polymers have been used to provide flexible delineator posts that have the capability of recovering to their near original condition after being struck and bent by vehicle collision. Polymer posts are typically provided with light reflectors to facilitate identification at night and are appropriately colored for good visibility during daylight hours.
It is well known that delineator posts are frequently accidentally struck by automotive vehicles that for one reason or another leave the designated travel way. Once struck, the delineator posts, especially those composed of metal, are typically bent to the extent that they are thereafter unusable. Additionally, because the posts are somewhat rigid, there is a likelihood that the automotive vehicle will also be damaged by impact with a delineator post. The replacement cost of delineator posts is a major expense of travel way maintenance.
The use of a delineator post system as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,046 has significantly reduced these maintenance costs. Delineator posts composed of high impact polymer materials have been found more resistant to damage as compared to metal posts but it has also been found that such polymer posts will not absorb high impact pressure without heavy deformation or dislodging. At typical vehicular speeds and especially at high speeds the presently used polymer delineator posts typically suffer considerable damage and tend to wrap against the impacting vehicle and become dislodged from their supporting surfaces. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an impact recovery delineation system that will not be destroyed upon impact by an automotive vehicle traveling at typical highway speeds and which is more likely to result in less damage to the automotive vehicle as the result of accidental collision. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an impact recovery delineation system which will yield both structurally and mechanically when impacted by an automotive vehicle and which, after passage of the automotive vehicle, will return quickly to its upright position, properly aligned, and in a substantially undamaged condition, while at the same time minimizing the vehicle damage that would otherwise occur.
Most delineator posts are permanently mounted at specific locations, such as being concreted in the ground, epoxied to stationary objects, or driven into the ground. In situations where temporary road maintenance or traffic conditions warrant, stand-alone travelway delineation in the form of cones or barrels are utilized. When such stand-alone devices are struck, not only is there typically an occurrence of flying debris, but the damaged or displaced cone or barrel frequently comes to rest in the way of oncoming traffic, thereby creating an even greater hazard. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a stand-alone, portable delineation system which will yield when impacted, but not significantly move from its intended position or orientation on the highway.